Smash Brothers Truth or Dare!
by Sunclan x Warrior
Summary: Well, hi guys. This is my first ToD in over a year, and I haven't read on any, so this is my personal style. As you'll later realize, I really don't give the Smashers a choice to accept Truth if it's not listed, so yeah. Well, please leave a response!
1. Intro

Toon Ship, Hyrule Waters

An Orange cat, with spiked flames sprouting from his back, takes the stage.

Phoenix: Hey Guys! I'm back in this dreary deck! If you remember me, cool, but you probably don't, so hi! I'm Phoenix the Cat. Mess with me, you're BBQ. Thanks.

Mario: Hey… That's my line!

Peach: Shush!

Luigi: *Laughs*

Phoenix: Just shut up, thanks. Anyway, since this is Ep.1 I'll be doing my own dares, sorry!

Sonic: Can we please request ours? Mine is REALLLLYYY GOOD! *Looks at Mario Evilly*

Phoenix: NO!

Sonic: Don't be harsh…

Phoenix: *Holding small remote* DON 'T MAKE ME USE THIS!

Sonic: *Bad Poker Face* S-Sorry boss…

Mario: Yeah, you little di- *cut off by Phoenix*

Phoenix: Mario, don't think that excludes you… Anyway my first dare! Hope this doesn't offend Dubstep lovers, cause I sorta like it too, but Pit!

Pit: Yeah?

Phoenix: Go lock yourself in that closet and listen to Skrillex for 10 hours.

Pit: NO! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Phoenix: Sorry. *Shoves Pit in the closet and locks it* I never liked him anyway.

Captain Falcon: Hah, serves you right you little fairy!

Marth: Shut up Matchbox driver.

Captain Falcon: I'm sorry, I don't talk to blue haired princesses.

Ike: Don't talk to my boyfriend like that!

Cpt. Falcon: Yeah. Exactly.

Marth: For the last time Ike, I'm dating Caeda now.

Pit: *screaming in the background* PAULENTENA PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!

Phoenix: Anyway, Sonic, you and Mario must be locked in the gym locker. For 2 days.

Mario and Sonic: OH GOD NO!

Marth: Serves you right!

Peach: Hahaha!

Mario: *Swears under his breath*

Phoenix: And Peach… YOU are going to a Justin Beiber concert.

Peach: *Whimpers* N-n-n-no p-p-please!

Phoenix: Yeah, sorry.

Pit: MAKE IT STOPPPP!

Mario: Dude, this little rat smells so f*%&! bad!

Sonic: Says the freaking plumber!

Peach: Well, JB is kindaaaa cute…

Mario: WHAT'D SHE SAY!

Sonic: Hahahahahahaha!

Mario: Peach, umm, when I'm done, I, um, need to talk to you.

Peach: Sure sweetums!

Phoenix: Yeah, have fun.

Pikachu: Pikaaaa pika pika chu! *STFU, little homos*

Phoenix: Woah, Pikachu, what's with the lemons?

Pikachu: *What's with this guy!*

Phoenix: … Anywayyy, we have gaps in the cast, so we're taking 4 OC's! There may be exceptions to this rule, but probably not. Leave your character in the comments with descriptions and names! No book chars please. Thanks.

Luigi: Why-a-no book characters? I-a-love books!

Phoenix: Cuz YOU ARE GAY!

Luigi: Mah.

Phoenix: Well that's it! Please leave ToD's in dem comments. Remember only 4 OC's unless I change my mind! But only 4 for the next Ep. Baiiii!

Ike: *In background* Why Marth! You are so kawaii!

**Well, sorry if this is short, but I kinda just wanted this to be like an introduction to this series. 4 OC's! This only had like a tiny portion of the smash chars, but whatever. This will be updated fast, but I just do these really quickly in the first episode. Bai ~Sunclan x Warrior**


	2. Chapter 1: OC'S!

**Toon Ship, Hyrule Sea**

_***Hey guys! Well, this is the first true chapter/ep. Got dem reviews and OC's so I'm ready to roll! Hope you guy like. Can I get 5 reviews before the next update? Thanks! There are no OC spots left, but the last OC isn't included in this chapter, strictly cuz of limiting stuff! I wont get all the truths and dares either.. Sorry, the OC's take a lot of space. =)***_

Phoenix: Well hey everybody! We got some new cast members that we need to introduce! The first is..

_Name: __Green  
__Age: __12  
__Gender: __Female  
__Species: __Hylian  
__Appearance: __Black hair, shoulder length, and pulled into two ponytails; big dark green eyes; average height and weight of a 12 year old.  
__Clothing: __Green shirt with gold Triforce symbol; white skinny leggings; brown leather boots; pointy green cap, similar to Link's but a tad longer; brown finger less gloves  
__Personality: __Very nice, very insane, and can be very dangerous when pissed off.  
__Weapons: __Hero's sword; shield; bow and arrows; grappling hook  
__Skills: __Swords fighting (expert); extremely good jumper; great archery  
__Family: __Unknown  
__Back story: __Abandoned at a very young age. Lived in a small island with her roommate; at age 11, Green moved out and stole a sword from an abandoned warehouse. Green practiced, and practiced 'till she was a pro with the sword. She received a horse at a farm, whom she calls Spirit, and travels around by either riding on Spirit, or walking when Spirit is not available. She uses a horse called to call Spirit when she's in the fields. Moved to the Smash Mansion at age 12 on her birthday, January 12th, and meets everyone, making quick friends and a few enemies.  
__Final Smash: __Sword glows into a fiery red and orange fury; Green blasts across the area, a trail of fire behind her, and in the process, she takes out anyone unfortunate that was in front of her. It can be almost like Marth's but Green's is very, very, VERY fast and is unavoidable.  
__Friends: __Toon Link, Link, Ness, Lucas, Zelda, Ganondorf, Bowser  
__Enemies: __Wario, Sonic, R.O.B., and King De De De.  
__Favorite Smasher: __Toon Link!_

Come on in!

*Teleporter smokes and a small Hylian girl walks in*

Green: Hi!

Toon Link: Hey!

Green: *Whimpers*

Phoenix : Anyway, here's our next OC!

_**Name- Alex Java.**_

Age- 17.

Height- 6 on the dot.

Gender- male.

Appearence- dark skin, black hair in dreadlocks, black droopy eyes, facial hair, wears white long sleeve under yelllow short sleeve, faded jeans and battered sneakers.

Note- Says ''mon'' safter most of his sentences, as he is Jamaican.

*Teleporter smokes again and Alex Java steps out*

Alex: Hello mon.

Sonic: No… Alex, that's not you!

Alex: Sonic? Hey mon, I haven't seen you in years!

Sonic: Um, well me and Alex are gonna catch up. If you need me, come get me I guess.

Green: Did you know those guys knew each other?

Phoenix: Nope! So here's the last OC for now!

_**Name: Bata-519 "Igor"**_

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Apperince: Imperial officer's uniform, pale skin, pale blue eyes, black hair, scars all over his body, black gloves, a blaster pistol on his belt, a lightsaber staff in hand (red blade).

Personality: Calm, collected, and the most pacifistic of his Sith brothers, Beta is the stratagist of the tries hard to keep order under Emporer Palpatine.

Weapons: Force powers, lightsaber staff, and a tactical genious.

Friends: Samus, Marth, and Sheik

Enemies: Link.

Igor: Hello.

Phoenix: Star wars char? Mmh kay. This is gonna be more interesting then I thought…

Igor: And?

Phoenix: N-nothing… and we need to do the Truths and the dares now…

Igor: Hmm…

_**TheFanofNintendo**_

_**truths**_

Falco- how does it make you feel when people call you a chicken?

Link- how does it make you feel when people say you wear a skirt or dress?

Marth- do you miss roy?

Ike-did you know you might get replaced in the future super smash bros by a dude named krom?

dares

sonic- go run around and scream "I CAN RUN RIGHT ROUND WITH MY SUPER SPEED!"

Marth Pit and Wolf- Cookies for you

Fox- go jump off a clift

_**Green SwordsGirl**_  
_**Truths:**_

Link- Navi or Midna?

Toon Link- King of Red Lions or Linebeck? (BTW, you're awesome)

Bowser- Who is Bowser Jr.'s mother? Is it Peach?

Ness and Lucas- How do you feel about the many, many NessXLucas fics on this site?

Marth- You're not gay, so why do people assume you are?

Ike- Do you think Brawl made a mistake when they put in you instead of Roy? (This is no criticism, I like both Ike and Roy)

Ganondorf and Bowser- Not many people like the villains, but you both are my favorite! Do you think people have another (and good) reason why they hate you other  
than just being evil?

R.O.B.- From what series are you? I've never heard of you.. sorry.

Dares:

Kirby- eat 200 pounds of Mexican candy!

Peach- Make me a cake. Chocolate please, oh and had some strawberries, cherries, bananas, and fudge! Oh, and don't forget the chocolate hersheys for extra flavor. Oh, and sprinkles! Oh yeah, and don't forget the chocolate and vanilla ice cream. And lastly, chocolate syrup! Good luck!

Toon Link- I love your games, I love your appearance, and I love you! Hug? :3

Everyone- Address Toon Link as "Master" for the two chapters!

_**Volition**_

_**The dare- Wario I dare you to say bloody mary in the mirror 3 times.**_

_**Phil**__**The**__**Persona**__**Guy**_

_**Truths**_

Marth - Who is weaker, Bowser or Gannondwarf?

Link - Ready to be killed?

Samus - Have these cookies! (Laced with hypno drugs)

Dares

Link - Try and bring down this Imperial Star Ship!

Everyone - The Sith are invadeing! Repel them, FOR SPARTA!

Marth - Make out with Samus for 4 hours, non-stop!

Falco: Wait… people have been calling me chicken?

Green: Wow, he's stupid. Anyway, Link?

Link: Well, sometimes I get a little mad when they call it a skirt. Then I cut up their parents.

Roy: Ok then..

Marth: Well, Roy's here now isn't he?

*Roy disappears*

Marth: Dafaq?

Ike: WHY MARTH! I LOVE YOU!

*Pikachu zaps Ike with lightning*

Marth: Dumb*&^%.

Sonic: I CAN RUN AROUND WITH SUPER SPEED!

Green: Did anyone tell him we needed him yet?

Phoenix: Nah, he does that when he gets high.

Green: Oh, ok.

*Alex walks out*  
Alex: Mon, he is crazy..

Phoenix: Well, Pit is still listening to Dubstep so… Marth and Wolf!

Marth: Thank you.

Wolf: COOOOOOOKKKKIEEEESSS! NOM NOM NOM!

Falco: Instead of him jumping, can I push Fox off.

Igor: Sure, as long as he feels pain.

Fox: *Falling off the cliff* WHEEEEEEEEEEE!

Krystal: NO! FOX! *Jumps in Arwing*

Falco: Ah, young love.

Link: Um.. Midna. Navi is so annoying.

Toony: Well I like the King of Red Lions… And thanks!

Green: Yuppers!

Ness: I'm not gay, so I guess it's annoying. But there really funny to read.

Lucas: Yeah, I guess.

Marth: People just assume that I'm gay because of my "Tiara", which is a crown, and that I have blue hair, and Ike does too, but he is gay. I'm not, I'm happy with Caeda.

Ike: NO, because I love Marth more than Roy.

Roy: Go suck a cock.

Ike: YAY!

Bowser: People hate me cuz my breath is kinda bad.

Ganon: Yeah, sorta.

R.O.B: Bee-boo-boo-bop! * I have no idea either, actually!*

Kirby: MEXICAN CANDDDDYYY! *Inhales it, totally fine*

Sonic: MY DRUGS!

Phoenix: Ahh… that's why he's always high.

Peach: Oh sure, hold on.

Green: Yay! Cake!

Toony: Hugs?

Green: YES PLEASE! *Hugs Toony and Faints*

Link: Little bud, looks like you got a girl!

Toony: Oh, go in the forest and get raped by Navi.

Zelda: I second that!

Phoenix: Wait, so Toon is our master now? Godamn.

Toony: Mmhh-hmm.

Alex: Wario, it's time for the bathroom. Remember, 3 times, mon.

Wario: Oh, shut up. Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary…

*A giant nyan cat abducts wario*

Alex: Ha, that's for Vietnam!

Luigi: What?

Alex: Nothing Mon, just always wanted to say that.

Roy: Marth, who is weakest of those 2?

Marth: Hmmm, Ganon. No offence.

Ganon: Oh, none taken. But imma abduct your girlfriend now.

Marth: I'll destroy you. Just sayin.

Link: I'm not ready to die, thanks.

Igor: Oh, ok.

Samus: Look, I have this high tech suit, I can see the drugs in the cookies.

Sonic: DRUGS! YAAAAYYY!

Igor: Oh well.

Link: *Playing with toy ship* Sure! Boomziez!

Igor: *Facepalm*

Phoenix: The sith are invading? Green, hit the discipline button.

_***The discipline button is for smashers who don't follow the rules in some shape or form. It induces extreme torture.***_

Green: Sure!

*Needless to say the sith hightailed*

Marth: NO. MAKE ME AND I'LL HAVE BOWSER GIVE YOU CYPHALLIS.

Phoenix: Green, DO NOT HIT THAT BUTTON!

Green: Why?

Igor: Yeah, why?

Phoenix: Cuz the show is over! See ya guys in chapter 3!

_***Sorry I couldn't get all the Truths/Dares, like I said last time. There is a restriction to words in a chapter, sorry.. =( I swear next chap! =) Hope you liked the real start to the series!**_

Bai~ Sunclan x Warrior


End file.
